


The red shoes

by neru



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neru/pseuds/neru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Zelgadiss saw the red shoes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The red shoes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack mini-fic, inspired by some comments Fujoshi-Aruru did on Tumblr. Not betaed, read at your own risk.

The first time Zelgadiss saw them, it was in the library.

He heard the tap tap of heels on stone and decided to flee before Eris could see he was reading novels again and decided to laugh at him (again), but when he reached the stairs he discovered that it was Rezo. He frowned as he greeted the Red Priest, and looked back after him only to catch a glimpse of brilliant red under the same red of his robes with each step the man took passing by his side, and then a very thin and long heel.

The second time, it was in Rezo’s room.

He had been going about his business, ready to begin his morning sword training, when he passed in front of the room the Red Priest used to sleep in when he heard the sound of bare feet on tiles and an angry muttering. He poked his head inside and saw the man on his knees, trying to find something by touch under the bed.  
Sir? - he asked, confused.  
Rezo simply made a gesture with his free hand, telling him to go inside, all while still looking under the furniture  
I have misplaced a pair of red shoes. Help me find them, Zelgadiss.  
He looked everywhere in the room until he finally saw a pair of stiletto shoes, brilliant red, sitting atop the wardrobe, and he was just lifting his hands to get them when he noticed Eris on the door making gestures to get his attention. When she saw that he finally had noticed her, she began to make gestures to tell him not to take them down or else. He decided the best option was to not ask questions, so he made an excuse and flew.

 

The third time, it was in a little village.

Zelgadis had just arrived with Rodimus, Zolf and the rest, and were just going into the inn, when he saw a gaggle of young women giggling around Rezo. He would never understand what they saw in an old weirdo like him, but curiosity got the best of him and he went nearer so he could see what was happening… and wished he had ignored them when he saw Rezo was showing the girls his brilliant red shoes. Just in that moment he felt a murderous aura behind him and turned his head slowly to look, his hand going to the hilt of his sword, but it was only Eris, looking at the women with hate. 

 

That was the last time Zelgadis saw the red stiletto shoes.


End file.
